Papua New Guineaball
Parliamentary Consititutional Monarchy|type = Multiethnic (Mostly Papuan)|language = 848 Different Languages English|capital = Port Moresbyball|friends = West Papuaball Philippinesball East Timorball Australiaball New Zealandball USAball Guamball Palauball|enemies = Indonesiaball(some times) Sepratist Son Solomon Islandsball Name Stealer! Name Stealer! Name Stealer!|founded = 1949|predecessor = |religion = Catholicism Protestantism Animism Atheism |military = Papua New Guinea Defense Force|likes = Nature, beaches, tourish, lush green jungles, exotic animals|hates = Zombies on my clay, pollution, poaches, illegal fishing and logging|affiliation = ASEANball|caption = I love nature!|status = Living in peace, but still getting harassed by Indonesiaball.|notes = Most lingually diverse country in the planet!|name = |onlypredecessor = Australiaball|predicon = Australia|personality = Tribal|}} Papua New Guineaball (Officially, the Independent State of Papua New Guinea) is a country in Oceania that lives on the eastern half of the island of Papua and its offshore islands in Melanesia. Information *Papua New Guineaball is one of the most culturally diverse countries in the world. 848 different languages are listed for the country, of which 12 are extinct (have no known living speakers.) *He is one of the poorest countries in the pacific, but a lot of people live in isolated areas and are simple tribal-towns. *Papua New Guinea is often labelled as potentially the worst place in the world for gender violence. *He is helped by Philippinesball into Asean (Timor is also helped by Philippinesball). He suffers from dyslexia due to a large proportion of his people are illiterate. *He is scared of his father's training habits; Australia, ever since he was a young boy. *He is Australiaball's son (depending on the writer's part, he is either his long lost son or an adopted one) and is currently trying to get more allowance from him. *Because he is pretty much a rainforest, he has diverse life. He is famous for the native birds of paradise, which can't be found anywhere else (exept Tringapore's aviary) *Even though English is the Official language of Papua New Guinea, only 2% of the population speaks it. Administrative divisions Papua New Guinea is divided into four regions, which are not the primary administrative divisions but are quite significant in many aspects of government, commercial, sporting and other activities. The nation has 22 province-level divisions: twenty provinces, the Autonomous Region of Bougainville and the National Capital District. Each province is divided into one or more districts, which in turn are divided into one or more Local Level Government areas. Provinces are the primary administrative divisions of the country. Provincial governments are branches of the national government – Papua New Guinea is not a federation of provinces. The province-level divisions are as follows: In 2009, Parliament approved the creation of two additional provinces: Hela Province, consisting of part of the existing Southern Highlands Province, and Jiwaka Province, formed by dividing Western Highlands Province. Jiwaka and Hela officially became separate provinces on 17 May 2012. Geography At 462,840 km2 (178,704 sq mi), Papua New Guinea is the world's fifty-fourth largest country by area. Including all its islands, it lies between latitudes 0° and 12°S, and longitudes 140° and 160°E. The country's geography is diverse and, in places, extremely rugged. A spine of mountains, the New Guinea Highlands, runs the length of the island of New Guinea, forming a populous highlands region mostly covered with tropical rainforest, and the long Papuan Peninsula, known as the 'Bird's Tail'. Dense rainforests can be found in the lowland and coastal areas as well as very large wetland areas surrounding the Sepik and Fly rivers. This terrain has made it difficult for the country to develop transportation infrastructure. Some areas are accessible only on foot or by aeroplane. The highest peak is Mount Wilhelm at 4,509 metres (14,793 ft). Papua New Guinea is surrounded by coral reefs which are under close watch, in the interests of preservation. The country is situated on the Pacific Ring of Fire, at the point of collision of several tectonic plates. There are a number of active volcanoes, and eruptions are frequent. Earthquakes are relatively common, sometimes accompanied by tsunamis. The mainland of the country is the eastern half of New Guinea island, where the largest towns are also located, including Port Moresby (capital) and Lae; other major islands within Papua New Guinea include New Ireland, New Britain, Manus (Which Australiaball has a detention centre on) and Bougainville. Papua New Guinea is one of the few regions close to the equator that experience snowfall, which occurs in the most elevated parts of the mainland. How to Draw Draw Papua New Guineaball is not hard. # Draw basic circle shape # Slash (\) the circle into two side # The left/bottom side is black # The right/top side is red # Draw five white stars on the black side # Draw a yellow cendrawasih bird shillouette on the red side # Add eyes, and you've finished Gallery Artwork 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png SW8sMV3.png|The Austronesian family Opera Mundi new.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics x8mB6xe.png|Papua New Guineaball debate with Indonesiaball JcHZKmQ.png Q0fBnKl.png 5nRcL86.png Papua_Brothers2.png|West Papuaball doesn't understand Papua New Guinea's suggestion GufMhGj.png Papua_brothers.PNG|Papua New Guineaball see his brother captured by Indonesiaball Comic21.png Hospital_Massacre.png Q9OMvOk.png Germany_Guinea_Papua_New_Guinea_Poland_-_Was_der_Ficken.jpg 350CQCc.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Diversity Plox.png Category:Oceania Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Pacific Ocean Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Characters Category:Papua New Guinea Category:Germans Category:Papua Category:Australiaball Category:Anglosphere Category:Poor Category:Mountains Category:Tropical Category:Austronesian Category:Papuan Category:Australoid Category:Independent Category:Germanic Category:Witchcraft Category:Cannibalism Category:Former British Colonies Category:Fragmented Category:Multilingual Category:Baha'i Category:Sparse Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Women rights removers Category:Asia Category:South East Asia Category:Cannot into relevance Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:LDC countries Category:Ring of fire Category:East Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Islamball Category:Pro Palestine Category:Isolated Category:Pro Morocco Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Pro West Papua Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:UNball Category:Southern hemisphere Category:Transcontinental